foolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire
Detailed sypnosis At the Nag's Head, as Albert plays the piano, Boycie is having lunch with an Australian man. Shortly, Del Boy enters, and he recognizes the Australian man as being his old friend and business partner, Jumbo Mills. Back in the 1960s, Del and Jumbo used to run a seafood stall outside the Nag's Head, until Jumbo emigrated to Australia in 1967, and now he is running a car business. Then, to prove if he's bald, Del yanks off Jumbo's wig when he's not looking. Rodney also enters, and Del introduces him and Albert to Jumbo. That evening, Del and Jumbo have a chat at the Nag's Head about how Del gave Jumbo his last £200 when he went to Australia. Now, Jumbo wants to return the favour by asking Del to renew their partnership by running Jumbo's new car business back in Australia. Del is reluctant at first, but agrees to the deal when Jumbo allows him to bring Rodney and Albert along. Later, back at the flat, as Rodney and Albert are watching TV, Del Boy returns and tells them that they're going to Australia, and that this time next year, they will be millionaires. Rodney refuses to go, but changes his mind when Del shows him some photos of Australia. They talk about how Jumbo will pay for their flight, and Rodney will be the head of a car-cleaning staff. Albert then speaks up and tells his nephews that he's not going with them to Australia, because Albert's had enough of travelling around the world his entire life, and he just wants to live in Peckham until the day he dies. Del and Rodney understand, and promise that they'll send some money to Albert so he won't go poor. As Albert says thanks and goes off to bed, Rodney asks Del where they're going to live when they arrive in Australia. Del says that Jumbo will allow them to live in his apartment for a while. A few days later, Del gets a letter saying that's he been accepted for an immigration visa to Australia. Albert believes that nothing can go wrong. But Rodney walks into the lounge and tells his family that he's been refused an immgration visa because of his criminal conviction for smoking Cannabis at the art college in Basingstoke. As Albert heads off to the kitchen to keep out of the way, Del tells Rodney that he still wants to go to Australia and live out his dream of becoming a millionaire, even if it means ending their partnership. An irate Rodney complains to his older brother that he once had a golden opportunity to make money by becoming a window cleaner, but Del (who described the window-cleaning job as "hardly end of the rainbow stuff") forced Rodney to give it up. Del then tells Rodney that he will become the owner of Trotters Independent Traders, which involves trading nothing but 24 computers that don't work, and a Persian rug that is covered in food. Rodney is still not happy with this idea, and lashes out at Del about how he raised him as his apprentice when their mother died and their father ran away. Del tries to calm Rodney down by saying that he'll send him money from the cars he and Jumbo sell, yet Rodney believes that the real opportunity to make money lies in Britain, because people who want a good bargain turn to people like the Trotter brothers. Del then sternly says that he still wants to go to Australia, and that's final. Emotionally shattered by Del's harsh words, Rodney exits the flat in tears. A disgusted Albert returns from the kitchen, and he says that he heard every word his nephews said to each other. Albert also remarks that Del's golden opportunity has started a family feud between the Trotter brothers similar to the one between the Ewing brothers from Dallas. That evening, as Albert finishes watching TV, Del is still making his choice of either staying in Peckham or going to Australia. Albert suggests that Del should take the opportunity to go to Australia and become a millionaire while he has the chance, which means Rodney will have to learn to grow up. With his mind made up, Del phones Jumbo to confirm what time he'll be arriving, but instead reluctantly tells him that he's not coming over to Australia, because Del can't leave his family behind, much to Albert's delight. As Albert heads off to bed, Rodney returns home to apologize to Del for the argument they had earlier, and to tell his older brother that he needs to go to Australia. But Del tells his younger brother that he already turned down the offer. The Trotter brothers then talk about how Rodney was right when he told Del "The real opportunity lies here." Britain's in a bad way, people want a good bargain, and they turn to men like the Trotters. The country is on the eve of a golden age in the black market, and the Trotters will be there, and that this time next year, they'll be millionaires. The Trotter brothers make up, and Rodney goes to bed happy, but Del Boy seems to regret his decision by singing "Who wants to be a millionaire?" with emotion and frustration. Stats Season: 5 Writer: John Sullivan Director: Mandie Fletcher Producer: Ray Butt Duration: 30 minutes Airdate: October 5, 1986 Audience: 17.5 million Featured characters *Del Boy *Rodney *Uncle Albert *Boycie *Mike *Jumbo Mills Other notes Episode concept *This was originally planned to be the very last Only Fools and Horses episode with Del Boy leaving to go to Australia after David Jason had stated his intention to leave the show and further his career elsewhere. This would've resulted in a planned spin-off series called Hot-Rod with Rodney and Mickey Pearce taking over Trotters Independent Traders, as well as feature all the other regular Only Fools and Horses cast members. Jason, worried that the show would fall apart without Del, ultimately changed his mind and decided to stay on. However, John Sullivan had already written most of the episode, so he just changed the ending so that Del turns down Jumbo's offer. Continuity errors *When Del sits down with Rodney and Albert to explain why they're going to Australia, Rodney asks, "And Mills wants us to help run his new car business?" Yet there was nothing previously in the episode at all which suggests that Rodney should know that Jumbo is going into the motor trade. Previous episode: Video Nasty Next episode: A Royal Flush Who Wants to Be a Millionaire Category:Cartoon series Category:Car agency Category:Hot rod